dbaddictionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Arène
Arena is a ranking contest that pits players and their strongest allies against others. The player assembles an attack-team and chooses his enemy from a list of possible opponents, whose defending team will attend the battle. The defending enemy's attacks and skills will automatically be controlled by the game computer. Every player can check his battle history for a list of his attacks, as well as incoming attacks. The record differentiates between incoming and outgoing attacks. It will also inform of the player of lost and gained rank-points. The Arena resets weekly every Tuesday at 3am PST. __TOC__ Point System Work In Progress Bonus Points Winning consecutive fights in Arena will net you extra points up to +20 in addition to your points for selecting an opponent from the list. Losing a fight will bring your point bonus back to 0. Players may randomly receive an option to accept a Challenge. Challenges are blind fights where you do not get to see the opponent's team or class beforehand. If you win the Challenge, you will get double points for the fight. Team Assembly Arena Teams consist of your Character, 4 Allies, and 1 Helper. After the Arena Reset, you will be asked to register your team before you are allowed to attack. You may choose to register whenever you please. However, unlike suspected by the community, the registered team is neither finalized, nor set as the default. In both Friend Battle and normal arena fights, the team that the enemy will be fighting will depend on the team that was used in the player's most recent battle. The registered team will only defend against enemies when the player has not yet joined any battles. Gear, Formations and Enhancement status are updated with every attack as well. The real-time gear will not be taken into account. Helpers will stay and defend for your team as long as you joined with them in a recent battle or registered them. (They must not be summoned in-battle, but taking them as helpers with you will be enough to lock them to you defense team.) The helper will then stay in your defending team, even when it seems like they disappeared upon relogging or rejoining the arena. (Needs more testing.) You may choose and reassemble your team with which you want to fight whenever you want to (and ultimately your defending team). Rewards After Arena reset, players are rewarded based on how they placed against all participants. Ranking is based on the amount of points earned. Meeting certain tiers and ranks will allow you to be rewarded based on the chart below. Rewards given are Rubies, Titles, and Arena Coins. Arena Titles' Rubies and Currency rewards differ for both leagues. Entering a league for the first time will earn the player a weekly 50 rubies reward. Meaning that the player can get 100 rubies per week just by entering both leagues once. Its important to note that the player gets rewards for both leagues upon the end of the week. |-|Buster League= |-|Hero League=Please correct values once patch hits live Arena Shop Depending on the number of coins won, participants can buy a variety of rewards from the shop ranging from Class Costume Sets to Premium Arena Jewels. The Arena shop was changed to the Coin Shop in the 3.0.3 patch, in mid March. Please follow this link for its own article.